Highly Prized
by zebraboymom
Summary: This time Kono is the one being auctioned off for charity. What will Steve do? Steve/Kono


Highly Prized

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Painful to admit, but true.

Author Notes: As soon as I got back from retreat this weekend, my mind was on these two. Here's the one shot result.

Steve stood legs spread apart and arms folded listening to Danny ramble on about Grace's latest adventure. He hated wearing monkey suits and he pulled on his tie as he looked down at the tux he was wearing. Several women had already passed the two of them and blatantly made remarks about how nice they looked. Several had slipped a piece of paper with their "number " on it into either Steve or Danny's hand.

"Be sure to bid on me. I'll make it worth your while."

Steve hated these things, but he was there to support the governor and she just loved these charity functions. He didn't like the fact that tonight Kono was involved. He didn't like it one bit. He had become very protective of his little rookie of late, even though she was definitely not acting like a rookie anymore. She could hold her own with any of the three men on the team and he found that hot. Wait. Did he just describe his rookie as hot? Speaking of hot, there she was. Chin and Kono had just entered the building. He took one look at her and his knees went weak. She was wearing a strapless tight fitting black dress that made her dark hair and eyes look even darker. She had chosen a smoky look for her make up. The dress was really short and her long legs seemed to go on forever. Those shoulders looked so kissable. Steve swallowed hard as they approached. He almost growled as several men leaned into her and spoke something in her ear. Kono would smile kindly, but a couple of times her eyes got big and Steve knew their remarks had been inappropriate. Steve wanted to kill the governor for putting her detectives and police officers in a position to be demeaned in any way.

Kono looked up at him as they approached and gave him one of her dimpled smiles. Danny let out a long low whistle and Kono punched him in the arm as she met Steve's admiring gaze.

"Not you too Danny. I already feel like a piece of meat as it is. Hey Boss."

Steve kept his eyes focused on hers and refused to run them up and down her body like Danny was. He just kept looking in her eyes.

"You look really nice Kono; beautiful in fact. Any man would be crazy not to bid on you."

"Really?"

Just as a blush rose to Kono's cheeks the governor walked up to them.

"Kono, you look dazzling my dear. I know you are going to raise a lot of money for our organization. Gentlemen, I hope you brought your checkbooks. There are a lot of lovely ladies here to bid on tonight and the date that follows won't disappoint. Well, let's get this thing going."

Kono looked down at the floor.

"This is going to be so humiliating if no one bids on me."

Danny spoke up.

"Oh, believe me Kono. You are going to go for a lot of money."

"Gee thanks Danny. When you say it like that it feels a little sleazy. This guy better not think I'm going to make his dreams come true. If he tries anything, I'll break his fingers."

"Oh to be a fly on the wall for this date." 

Kono elbowed her cousin.

"Hey, I'm just saying I'm not easy and the guy better know it up front. I just want to get this thing over with."

Kono huffed out a breath and Steve lifted her chin to look in her eyes. She trembled at his touch. It was so gentle.

"If the guy tries anything with you, I'll kick his butt after you're finished with him."

Steve grinned at her shocked expression and they exchanged an affectionate smile. Steve then put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her towards the platform where all the other women were gathering. As he pushed her he smacked her softly on the butt. It made Kono laugh and her good-natured side came out. She could always count on Steve to build her up and believe in her. She tossed him a big smile over her shoulder. His insides went to jello.

The governor stepped up to the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first all ladies, all HPD auction for the children's advocacy association. All these ladies are here tonight hoping to raise some money for this amazing organization. After you bid on your date for the evening a limo will be waiting for you out in front of the hotel here and you will be driven to a romantic restaurant where your date will begin. Now remember to be generous. These ladies are some of our finest police officers and they deserve your respect. Let's get started."

The evening began with a bang. Women were going for anywhere from $1,000.00 to $2,000.00. A few were going for a little bit more, but there were over 60 women and it looked like the governor would raise over $100,00.00 that night. There were some really amazing policewomen on the force. Danny was starting to drool.

"Man, if I didn't have Grace to support I would totally go for one of these babes."

"Down Danny. We're here to support Kono and the governor."

It was almost two hours later before Kono stepped onto the stage. The whistles and catcalls started the minute she stepped on the platform. She tried to smile as the governor introduced her.

"This is Officer Kono Kalakaua. She's a member of the Five-0 Team and an excellent police officer. She's also an amazing surfer and once worked the circuit. She would be a fantastic companion and date. Who'll start the bidding?"

It wasn't long before a dozen bids had been made and the amount was going up fast. Steve caught Kono's eyes as she scanned the crowd. He gave her his most supportive smile and thumbs up. He saw her relax somewhat as the bidding started to go up over $2,000.00. Steve looked around to see who was bidding and it looked like it was down to only three men now. He definitely didn't like what he saw. Two of them were old enough to be her father and the third one who was closer to Steve's age, was leering at her. Steve wanted to punch the jerk's face in. He had no right to look at his Kono that way. Wait. Since when did he think of Kono as his? The bidding was climbing towards $3,000.00 and one of the older men had pulled out of the bidding. Steve looked up at Kono and could see how uncomfortable both men were making her. He couldn't let her go to one of them. It was then that he realized the older man wasn't countering the last bid from the jerk. The governor was saying once, twice…

"Three thousand dollars."

Kono's eyes flew to meet Steve's. Danny and Chin who were standing on either side of him were staring at him open mouthed. The jerk immediately countered Steve's bid with thirty-five hundred. Kono gave Steve a 'what are you doing' look. He knew she didn't want him spending that kind of money on her, but he could tell she was thankful he wanted to recue her from the jerk. The jerk watched the eye contact passing between the two and raised his bid to thirty-eight hundred.

"Four thousand."

Kono couldn't believe Steve was fighting for her. She felt her stomach do a flip until the jerk countered with forty-five hundred.

"Five thousand."

The governor looked at the jerk who shrugged his shoulders.

"Five thousand dollars going once, twice, and sold to Commander Steve McGarrett. Come and claim your date Commander."

She was grinning from ear to ear. Steve approached the platform and held his hand out while Kono slipped her small one into his. She was looking at him in awe as he helped her down the stairs. She didn't know what to say. Her Boss had just spent five thousand dollars to save her from the date from hell. She couldn't believe it. She had looked up to him as some sort of hero and now she was in total awe of him. She watched as Steve wrote the check at the table and handed it to the cashier. When he was done, he stood and placed his hand firmly on the small of her back and ushered her towards the front entrance. He waved at Chin and Danny who were still standing with their mouths open and they were outside climbing into their limo in seconds. Kono sat quietly as the ride to the restaurant began.

"Steve, you didn't have to…"

"Kono, don't over think it. I wanted to do it."

"But it's so much money and…"

"Shh. Stop. There is no way I was going to let you go with one of those men. Now this conversation is done. I for one am going to enjoy my date and I am sure she was worth every penny."

Kono blushed and sat back in the seat. Her stomach was doing that flip-flop thing again. The limo pulled up in front of the restaurant and Steve stepped out. He offered her his hand and she took it to get out of the limo. She expected him to drop it, but he held on and they made their way inside. The hostess was waiting to seat them and immediately had them follow her. Steve dropped her hand and she felt that possessive hand make its way back to the small of her back again. She almost sighed when his fingers curled lightly into her back. They were led out to a secluded garden area where a candlelit table was set for them. Steve dropped his hand and Kono immediately missed its warmth. He pulled her chair out for her and sat down across from her. The menu was amazing and once they ordered she sat back to look at their surroundings. Every beautiful flower she could think of surrounded them. Kono had fully expected for it to be awkward but the conversation flowed easily between them. It was actually fun getting to know Steve one-on-one. Usually when they did things outside of work it was the four of them. It was nice just the two of them.

"Why haven't we done this before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean spent some time just the two of us. I'm having a great time Kono."

Kono felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Me too."

Music began to drift into the garden and Steve looked over the hedge to spot a dance floor down below them. They had just ordered dessert and he knew it would be a bit. He stood up and offered his hand to Kono.

"Will you honor me with a dance Miss Kalakaua?"

Kono's eyebrows went up.

"You know how to dance to this kind of music?"

"I wasn't born in a cave, Kono."

She smiled at him and took his hand. They walked down to the dance floor and Steve pulled her into his arms and led her smoothly across the floor. The song was Unforgettable and the Michael Buble look-a-like singing it smiled at them.

Both Steve and Kono thought about the words to the song. Each one thought the other one was unforgettable. Steve pulled her closer and he nuzzled her hair, drinking in the wonderful smell. Kono slipped her arms from his shoulders to his neck and ran them softly through his hair at the nape. He shivered at her touch, slipped his arm down to wrap it around her waist and drew her completely to him. He was having the best time of his life right now. Kono's soft voice and breath crossed his ear.

"This is definitely not how I thought this evening was going to go. Thank you Steve. I'm having the best time."

"Me too."

Kono laid her head on his shoulder and Steve slipped his hand up to tangle in her hair, holding her to him tenderly. When the song ended they pulled back slowly. Neither one wanted to let go. Steve took her hand in his again and led them back to their table. The conversation was once again comfortable as they shared the decadent chocolate dessert. They laughed together as they remembered the look on Chin and Danny's faces and how they could toy with them on Monday. The next hour was spent dancing again and then they called for the limo.

"How about I have him drive us back to the hotel and pick up my jeep. I can take you home."

"Only if that includes a walk on the beach."

"That sounds like a perfect end to a perfect evening."

As they passed through the restaurant, Steve kept that hand at her back again. Kono noticed the glances in their direction from several admiring women. Steve looked so handsome in his tux. Kono was so proud to be his date. Steve was thinking the same thing as he noted the eyes of a lot of men following Kono through the restaurant. When they climbed back into the limo, Kono noticed Steve sat right next to her this time. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. They talked softly their heads close together. Saying goodnight to the driver Steve gave him a large tip. They climbed into Steve's jeep in their nice clothes and laughed as they headed down the highway to the beach. Steve found a secluded spot and parked. Kono climbed out and slipped her shoes off. She was glad she had chosen a short dress and not a full-length gown. She looked over to see if Steve was watching and shimmied out of her panty hose. She breathed in a sigh of relief. Ah, freedom. Steve took off his shoes and socks and rolled his tux pants up. He united his tie and loosened his collar. It felt so much better. The moon was shining down on the water making the wave caps shine whiter. Steve held his hand out to Kono again and she took it. They made their way down to the beach and walked along just avoiding the incoming waves. An occasional sneaker wave would make them run up the beach a bit and they would laugh and stop for a second. Each time their eyes connected and they both realized there was a lot not being said. They could both feel it. They were being pulled towards each other like two magnets. It was like the stars were aligning as they walked. Steve was lost in thought when Kono called out laughing.

"Look!"

Steve turned his eyes to the water as Kono let her fingers slip from his and ran towards the water. There in the moonlight was a large pod of dolphins jumping and playing just outside the surf. They were gleaming in the moonlight and Kono was mesmerized. Steve stepped up behind her as she clapped her hands in delight. He looked down at her incredible bare shoulders and he couldn't help himself. He bent and kissed one of her shoulders very tenderly. Then he switched to the other side. He realized as he pressed his lips to her velvety soft skin that she was cool from the wind off the water. She shivered at the touch of his lips and he slipped his tux jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around her neck from behind and she leaned her head back against his shoulder holding on to his forearms with her hands. It was a perfect moment. He could sense the joy she was feeling. He felt it in the way she leaned in to him. He lowered his head until he was cheek to cheek with her and they stayed that way until the dolphins moved on.

"I've never seen that many together being so playful before and I've lived here my whole life."

Kono squeezed his arm in delight. Steve slipped his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad we were here together to experience it."

Kono turned slowly in his arms and looked up into his face in the moonlight.

"Thanks for tonight Steve. I know it wasn't worth five thousand dollars, but this turned out to be so special and I had thought it would be a night I would want to forget forever."

Steve smiled down at her and reached a finger up to trace her dimple.

"It was totally worth the money and then some. I would like to ask you something though?"

Kono was nervous and she just nodded her head.

"Next time can I just ask you out without having to put up so much money?"

Kono stuttered.

"N…next time?"

Steve got serious and spoke formally, but in a teasing tone.

"I had a wonderful night and I like you Miss Kalakaua. Would you consider going out with me again?"

"Really?"

"Please?"

"You never have to beg Steve. I would love to go out with you again. Are you sure this will work since we work together?"

"I don't have any doubts at all. I just have one more request."

"Anything."

"I'd like to kiss you goodnight if I may."

Kono's eyes went wide and then softened. Even in the moonlight he could se the blush rise to her cheeks. Again she couldn't speak, but nodded her head. Steve put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. He pressed the softest, sweetest kiss to her trembling lips.

Kono slipped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck again. It was so soft. Now he was the one who shivered. Her lips opened up to him and he deepened the kiss. They stood there on the beach as he slowly explored her mouth and then he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled back to look at her. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were half closed. He was certain that if he loosened his grip on her she might fall so he pulled her impossibly closer. Her voice was soft, muffed now by his shirt.

"Why'd you really bid for me tonight?"

"Because it was you. Because of the look in your eyes and because I care about you. You are highly prized in my eyes and always will be Kono. And if I'm going to be totally honest with you, I was jealous. I didn't want any other man taking you out. I want to be that man from now on Kono, if you'll let me."

Kono smiled up at him. She was so happy.

"You know. All you had to do was ask. You didn't have to spend five thousand dollars to ask me that question."

"So?"

"So?"

"So what do you think?"

"I think my night in shining armor has just arrived and I'd be crazy not to ride off into the sunset with him."

"Would you settle for a walk in the moonlight?"

"Definitely."

Steve kissed her softly again and slipped his arm around her waist. It had been a perfect date.

As they traced their steps back up the beach, Kono thought the same thing. Perfect. It had been just perfect.


End file.
